


The foot of my throne

by EliteDelieght



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteDelieght/pseuds/EliteDelieght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bakura finally speaks to his host, it's not at all what Ryou expected.<br/>"I need you to help me, little landlord."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The foot of my throne

**Author's Note:**

> A look into a world where Ryou sides with Bakura instead of the Dream Team

One moment Ryou had been looking down at his history paper, and the next a semi-transparent hand was blocking his view. He stared at it for a moment, wondering if the stress of everything had gotten to him. It wasn't uncommon to suffer hallucinations from lack of sleep, after all. His gaze crept away from the hand and up a lithe arm, finally looking into a familiar face. After all, it was one he saw in the mirror every morning.

  
Except this one was thinner, the eyes darker. His smile was less exhausted and more... malevolent, as though he might bash your head in with a hammer and still smile when his hands were covered in blood.

  
Ryou sat back in his chair, observing the spirit who was now lounging across his desk. He sat on the edge, legs crossed as he leaned on one arm. The spirit exuded confidence, his eyes pinning Ryou in place by sheer force of will. This... This was definitely the man who had been dueling Yugi in the woods! The one from Duelist kingdom. The spirit of the Millennium ring.

  
"..... Do you need something?" Ryou cleared his throat.

  
"Yes." The spirit practically purred the word, shifting to lean just a bit closer to his host. His eyes roved over the teenager's face, as though searching for something.

  
Ryou frowned, fingers tapping anxiously against the arm of his chair. This was a situation he had never dreamed he would be in. Certainly he had known there was something off about his childhood. The blackouts, the friends in comas, his father staring at him like he was a stranger... But until Duelist Kingdom, he had never dreamed he was _possessed_. "... Are you going to tell me what it is?"   
  


"You."

  
"Excuse me?"

  
"You." A pale hand reached out, fingers brushing against Ryou's cheek. He shuddered, knowing that they weren't really there. "I need you to help me, little landlord."

  
The student wasn't sure if he should move out of the spirit's range, or if that would anger it. What harm could he really do, though?

  
"I don't understand." He said, his voice rising slightly in pitch.

  
"I need you, Landlord. If my plans are going to work... I can't do it alone." He moved his face closer, and Ryou was sure that if he were a physical being his breath would be washing across his face by now. "Will you help me, Landlord? Help me destroy the Pharaoh."

  
"Why... Why should I?" Ryou's voice barely rose above a whisper, and he continued to stare straight ahead. There was something dangerous about this spirit. Something dark and cold and ominous. 

  
"Because I can grant your wishes." The spirit replied, humming softly in his host's ear. "Because once I've destroyed the Pharaoh and taken his power for my own... I'll still need you. I'll sit you at the foot of my throne, and I will crown you in a wreath of stars. I will drape you in a cloak stitched from the fabric of the heavens, and I will never leave you behind. I will protect you, little landlord. I will protect you from anyone who wishes you harm."

  
Ryou's breath hitched in his throat, and his eyes widened as the spirit languidly wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders. Someone who needed him. Someone who couldn't die or bury himself in his work, unattainable in another country. He ached at the offer, wanting to seize it. To cling tight and make the spirit promise to stay with him. But... Could he really do that to his friends?

  
"Friends...? Little landlord, they don't care for you. Did you really think they did?" He tutted, voice filled with mock sympathy. "Don't you think any one of them would leave you behind for the others? They don't care about you, not the way I do... They don't _need_ you." His words snaked around Ryou, clenching tight around his heart and squeezing.

  
"But... you don't need _me_ , not really... just a host." He whispered, desperate for an out.

  
"I chose you, landlord. I've been waiting for thousands of years.... For just the right person. And you're it. My destined host. My precious partner. My other half." He purred, moving so Ryou could look into his face. "Won't you help me? I can show you so much, we could be amazing. Do amazing things. Together."

  
The student stared at the spirit, hands clenching at his sides. Isn't this what he had wished for...? A friend who couldn't leave him? Someone who needed him as much as he needed them. The Millennium Ring had been a gift from his father, after all. Maybe this was a sign. 

  
Slowly, he nodded. A grin spread across the spirit's face, equal parts feral and delighted. The relief that coursed through Ryou was tinged with only a small sliver of fear, and he desperately hoped he had made the right decision.


End file.
